choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Luluza
Luluza (Japanese: ルルザ Ruruza) is the captain of Team Ranolfka. She is rather temperamental and is rude to amateurs, but friendly to professional racers. Quotes *''(If the protagonist come into the Team HQ as an amateur)'' "No no, don't come in, if you're not authorized!" *''(When in poor condition)'' "Too bad, but pick me!" *''(Overtaken by the protagonist in Grand Prix)'' "Oh shoot!" *''(Overtaken by the protagonist in Grand Prix)'' "My goodness!" *''(Overtakes the protagonist in Grand Prix)'' "Too slow!" *''(Overtaken by the protagonist in Grand Prix)'' "Driving me crazy!" *''(Overtakes the protagonist in Grand Prix)'' "Well you know, you're slow." *''(Overtakes the protagonist in Grand Prix)'' "Well you know. I'm terrific!" *''(Overtaking the protagonist in Grand Prix)'' "You're sooo subtle." *''(Overtakes the protagonist in Grand Prix)'' "I've seen snails go faster!" *"I'm Luluza. I'm a racer on Team Ranolfka." *"Hi, {Protagonist}! Make sure Ranolfka wins the next Grand Prix!" *"Oh! You're {Protagonist} from Sovass! We won't lose the next race." *"Hi, {Protagonist}! Congratulations! Lini was alright, and everything seems great! You're amazing! You beat Otto!" *"I'm a professional racer! Don't think of me as some average girl!" *"You look like a racer, but not a pro! If you want to talk to me, become a pro!" *"Who are you? What a slob! Don't touch me again!" *"Hey, I told you before not to follow me around. I'm not interested in you!" *"You get on my nerves! I had the worst time today, so I'm in a bad mood!" *"Maybe I'll ditch the race tomorrow... Hope my stomach will be better." *"You are so uncool! How can you think of matching such bad colors?" *"Hey! It's me! You wanna come with me to Nyaky town? Just once, I want to go to Nyaky Cafe!" *"Hey! Lini's serious attitude really wears me out. Do you want to go out when I get off duty?" *"Hey! Don't tell me you're going out with Planetta! She has the worst personality!" *"Hey! Don't tell me you're going out with Shala! Cute girls are usually selfish. I don't think it's a good idea!" *"Hey! Don't tell me you're going out with Ania! Well, she's in a higher class, so it wouldn't work out anyway." *"Hey! Do you understand? So irritating. I'm the best match for you!" *"Oh! You're {Protagonist} from Sovass! How did you get on to such a hard team. How amazing." *"Oh! You're {Protagonist} from Sovass! It's weird you're from Brachy and in Sovass! But that's cool!" *"Hey, {Protagonist}! You have nothing to do? You wanna try the pass? I know a good place!" *"Oh! You're {Protagonist} from Sovass! Wow, how did you get into Sovass? You're from Brachy! You wanna go out with me?" *"Hi, {Protagonist}! Congratulations! Lini was alright, and everything seems great!" *"Hey, {Protagonist}! How are you doing? We're counting on you at the next Grand Prix!" *"What a gloomy face! Racers have to be energetic all the time. Oh, come on!!" *"You want to join our team? We don't accept at nights. Come again during the day." *"Hey, {Protagonist}! So happy, congrats!! You beat that Otto. You're so cool. By the way, Lini is out of the hospital now." *"You know, I can't believe he survived the accident. But Team Ranolfka is perfectly back to normal now!" *"Great record. What are you gonna do next?" *"Pretty good record. What are you gonna do next?" *"Your record could use some work. What are you gonna do next?" Trivia *If the protagonist is male, she will occasionally say that she would want to date them. Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Brachy Category:Female Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters